Fusion Unleashed: Runohana
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Part seven of the Fusion Saga. One-Shot. After getting his hands on Potara Earrings, Kisuke lets Unohana and Rukia take them for a test drive, forming Runohana. When they see Ichigo injured from training, she goes and gives him some tender love and care... RukiaXIchigoXUnohana


Fusion Unleashed: Runohana  
RukiaXIchigoXUnohana

 **A.N.: This is a sequel to** _ **Neliku Fusion**_ **and is the beginning of the second half of my** _ **Fusion Saga**_ **. Please R &R.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Don't like, don't read!**

 _ **A week after the events of Neliku Fusion….  
**_ **Urahara Shop  
Kisuke POV**

"Welcome ladies!" Kisuke greeted the various members of the SWA sitting at his table, plus Orihime, Yoruichi and Halibel "It's good to see so many happy faces. Did you enjoy your visit to the beach?"

Captain Unohana smiled at the man. "Yes, it was a wonderful time." She turned to Yoruichi. "Thanks again, Lady Yoruichi, for letting us use your private beach."

"It was no trouble," Yoruichi said smiling. "Besides, it's been a while since Halibel and I fused. It's always so much fun to be Haliichi." Halibel smiled sinfully at that, remembering the fun Haliichi had with Rukihime when they decided to have some fusion-girls alone time….

Kisuke flipped his fan open and smiled behind it. "Speaking of fusion…."

"What is it?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Do some of you remember my old fourth seat? Akira Toriyama?"

Captain Unohana nodded. "I remember. He left for the World of the Living due to a difference in opinion you two had."

"Correct. He's had some pretty crazy ideas and theories, some that even blew Mayuri Kurotsuchi away when he proposed them. When Mayuri and I continuously refused his requests, he got angry and left for the World of the Living. He made his living by becoming a manga writer and from what the numbers tell me he's doing quite well for himself."

Soi-Fon scowled. "Is he the one responsible for that ridiculous Fusion Dance?"

"Quite so! He was always big into dancing, so he figured that synchronization with two spiritual entities was the key to achieving a merger. He developed the Fusion Dance from using many different styles, which he included into his manga, Dragon Ball Z. Although…" he turned to Orihime and smiled amusingly. "I don't think he'd ever imagine someone actually succeeding in fusion in the Human World. He knew that most Soul Reapers don't watch anime so he figured it was a safe route. But back to my original topic." Kisuke's eyes narrowed as he stared at the girls who had previously achieved fusion: Orihime, Rukia, Halibel, Yoruichi, Rangiku and Unohana. "As some of you well know, Fusion is achieved through the dance, and it holds up until the combined spirit energy of the two spiritual entities runs dry, thus separating the two. I've been talking with Akira lately and he's handed over something that I'm sure you might be interested in."

Orihime leaned forward, curious as to what Kisuke had in mind. "What is it?"

Smiling, Kisuke reached into his bag next to him and pulled out a large jewelry box. Setting it on the table, Kisuke opened it, revealing sets of beaded earrings inside. "Akira gave me these when I told him about how you were repeatedly doing fusion: Potara Earrings!"

"Wait!" Orihime said fearfully. "In Dragon Ball, whoever wore the earrings would stay fused forever!"

A wave of Kisuke's hand was all it took to put down Orihime's objections. "That's just like the time limit, Orihime. It was just a plot device for DBZ, nothing more. However," Kisuke held up two of the earrings for the ladies to see. "These earrings DO stabilize the fusion. While worn, no spirit energy is being burned through. It's a complete and stable merger. You'll stay merged as long as you wear them. Once they are removed, then the usual rules apply. So…" he smiled at the women before continuing. "Any volunteers for a test run?"

Before anyone could volunteer, they were disturbed when the shop started to shake. "What the-Ichigo?!" Rukia gasped, feeling the substitute's spiritual pressure beneath him. "What's he doing here?"

Yoruichi answered. "He's just here to train a little. He asked to use the underground training room for today, although I do think that he's going a little overboard. He's liable to hurt himself like this…."

Rukia stood up. "I'll go. If Ichigo hurts himself, then I'll just heal him with my kido quickly, then we can get back to the matter at hand."

The lieutenant moved for the door when Captain Unohana put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait, Lieutenant Kuchiki. I could go as well, just in case his injuries are serious, but…" her lips formed a sly smile. "Why don't we kill two birds with one stone?" she asked, gesturing to the Potara Earrings. "I know from experience that fusion does increase my healing abilities, and Ichigo will probably need a lot of healing from the sounds of things."

Without waiting for Rukia's reply, Unohana reached into the jewelry box and grabbed a matching set of earrings. Handing one over to Rukia, she began to affix the one in her possession to her ear. The other women sat on the edge of their seats; Kisuke looking at the two with a conservative eye as Rukia reluctantly put the earring on her own ear. For several seconds there was nothing….

Then… it happened.

The SWA, plus Kisuke, Orihime, Yoruichi and Halibel, watched in complete shock as Rukia and Unohana suddenly floated up and rocketed towards one another, as if drawn by a black hole. As their bodies slammed together, a bright flash of light illuminated them, blinding the group for a few seconds until a single figure emerged.

"Cap…Captain Unohana?" asked a scared Isane.

"Rukia?" muttered a startled Orihime.

The woman turned to face everyone and smiled….

 _ **5 Minutes Later….  
**_ **Underground Training Chamber  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo panted as he slumped to the ground, completely exhausted. He'd been trying to get back into fighting shape now that he had his Soul Reaper powers back, but it was a tiresome process. He took off his shirt, covered in sweat. "Hahh…hahh…" he panted as he stabbed Zangetsu into the ground. "I really wish the SWA would finish their meeting. I could train with Yoruichi or Rukia and have Unohana or Orihime heal me."

"How about both?" came a dual voice behind him.

Ichigo spun around and stared in shock. A woman unlike anyone he'd ever seen before walked toward him; she was tall and wearing a black shihakusho with a white sash. She bore two zanpakuto on her hips, one straight and one curved. Her hair was long, going all the way down her chest and back. Heterochromia eyes, one violet and one blue, looked at Ichigo with an interested gaze. The most noticeable features were the two round earrings she wore, dangling from both ears with each step. But the weirdest feature she had was her face. She looked like…. "Rukia?" Ichigo asked confused. It looked like Rukia but somewhat older, like he was staring at Rukia in her prime.

"You're half right," the woman said, helping Ichigo up. "Our name is Runohana. We are the combined form of Rukia Kuchiki and Retsu Unohana."

Ichigo stared bashfully. She had a beautiful body and even though she was wearing a modest _shihakusho_ it showed. Runohana had a slender waist, with her D-cup chest peeking out from her top. Her beautiful face smiled warmly at Ichigo as she put her hands on Ichigo's bare chest, her hands glowing softly. Ichigo sighed as he felt the effects of her healing kido begin to ease his tired body. "Runohana?" he asked. "But…you don't look like you did the Fusion Dance."

"Silly Ichigo. That's because we didn't." She gestured to her new earrings. "These earrings gave us allow for a more stable, cohesive fusion. So there's no need to worry about the fusion ending due to a lack of energy." She continued to smile warmly at him with Unohana's sweet charm. "Just relax, Ichigo…."

Ichigo stood there, feeling refreshed as Runohana healed his aching body. Though her presence was soothing, however, he couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive of the woman, since he did have some experience with both Rukia AND Unohana when it came to fusion.

After a good ten minutes, Runohana finished healing Ichigo's weary form. "There, all better." She sat down on a small flat rock next to him and sighed. "How do you feel, Ichigo?"

"Better," Ichigo said as he sat down next to her. "So… if you don't mind my asking…" Ichigo stared at the beautiful Runohana. "What exactly does it feel like being fused?"

Chuckling, Runohana stared out at the wide open area. "It's quite something." She held up a hand and stared at it. "It's like your sense of touch is doubled, and somehow you understand things that seemed strange and bizarre before. I guess it's from having two minds put together." She turned to Ichigo and smiled.

"Really? Does your mind lean to one of your two halves? Like a dominant and a submissive?"

Runohana raised an eyebrow, amused. "You make it sound like a BDSM play, Ichigo. We simply are. Though if we close our eyes and concentrate hard enough…." The raven-haired woman closed her eyes. "It's like both of us are standing together, our backs to each other." She opened her eyes and turned back to Ichigo. "But if we had to guess, we'd say that there is no dominant personality. If there was, it'd be Unohana."

"I see," Ichigo said, looking down. He pondered on Runohana's words, not knowing of the sly smile Runohana had on her face as she scooted closer….

"But enough about ruminations, Ichigo, let's take this body out for a spin!"

As Ichigo's head turned he was given a surprise kiss by Runohana. The woman devoured Ichigo's lips with her experienced mouth, having both the combined experience of Rukia and Unohana. Ichigo was pushed onto his back as the Runohana got on top of him. Seeing the hesitance in his eyes, Runohana smiled innocently down at Ichigo. "Don't worry, Ichigo. You don't have to worry about any treacherous feelings of cheating on Rukia. We are half of her, remember?"

Deciding that she had a point, and that her other half was Unohana, whom Ichigo believed to be one half shark and the other half cougar, Ichigo responded by kissing her back, their tongues entwining as they made out. Runohana's experienced tongue easily overwhelmed Ichigo's, the fused Soul Reaper exploring the depths of his mouth while Ichigo's ran up and down her back, making her moan into his mouth as she pressed against him harder.

The woman was surprised at Ichigo's boldness when he rolled over, her back touching the hard rock beneath her. Threading her fingers with his, Ichigo delicately attacked Runohana's neck, nibbling on her soft skin. "Ohhh…" Runohana sighed when Ichigo found her sweet spot near her jaw, making her body tingle, her back arching up. "Ichigo…who knew you could be so sweet," she giggled, pulling him into another deep kiss. Feeling hands at her waist, Runohana looked down and saw Ichigo pulling away her _obi._ Ichigo pushed away her _shihakusho._ It was a bit of a first for Ichigo as he reached around her to remove her bra; every woman he'd been with only wore the fusion vest. "Ahahah…" Runohana giggled when she saw the difficulty Ichigo had removing her garment. "Here, Ichigo. Let us help." Arching her back, Runohana's fingers found their way to her bra's clasps and quickly undid it, pulling off the garment. Running her hand through Ichigo's hair in a loving gesture, "Ichigo… suckle us."

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice, his lips wrapping around one of her light pink nipples. Ichigo's tongue lapped at Unohana's tender areola, her sweaty skin tasting delicious to Ichigo's mouth. "Ohhh…" Runohana moaned, Ichigo's sucking intensifying, the boy switching to the neglected nipple. "Ichigo, you little boy," she giggled, "You're sucking me just like a baby."

Anyone else and Ichigo would've scowled and told them off. However, this was Rukia and Unohana we're talking about and in terms of age Ichigo WAS an infant compared to them. Runohana sat up, putting Ichigo in her lap. The orange-haired boy continued to suckle her Runohana rubbed her legs together, feeling her womanhood become wet from Ichigo's tender sucking. Taking his lips off of her nipple, Ichigo started to lick the rest of Runohana's bosom, his tongue running across her white globes. Soon, her breasts glistened from Ichigo's saliva.

Deciding to go the last mile, the boy grabbed her _hakama_ and pulled. Runohana lay on the rock bearing it all before the boy. Standing up, Ichigo quickly divulged himself of his own pants, revealing his erect manhood to the woman. A cute blush emerged on the woman's cheeks as she looked at his throbbing shaft, a soft coo slipping from her lips as Ichigo spread her legs. "Runohana, I'm putting it in," Ichigo said, his face inches her.

"Yes…" Runohana sighed as she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, the woman nibbling on Ichigo's lower lip for a moment. "Do it, Ichigo, make love to us," she pleaded.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he entered her. Even though he knew that Rukia and Unohana weren't virgins their fused form was unbelievably tight, like neither had ever lain with a man before. Ichigo figured it was because of the Potara Earrings; since the fusion was more stable and cohesive it was almost like Runohana was like a brand new woman rather than the sum of her halves. Whatever the reason, it didn't stop Ichigo from loving the feel of her pussy as he pushed deeper into her core, feeling like her walls were trying to suck in every last inch of his cock.

As Ichigo reached the hilt of his cock, Runohana wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping a tight grip on him. "You're so tight!" Ichigo gasped, not used to feeling a woman this tight before. He began to piston into her with all his might, losing himself to her warm depths.

Runohana arched her back and moaned lewdly as she was ravished, feeling Ichigo's cock plunge into her. Ichigo took advantage of Runohana's thrown-back head and sucked on her slender neck. He growled into her as he continued to thrust into her, her salty sweat tasting delicious to Ichigo's tongue. Runohana responded by bucking into Ichigo's thrusts, making her large breasts bounce wildly as she held onto him. "Ichigo…Ichigo…" she kept moaning, like a mantra.

Just when Runohana was about to cum, she decided to change things a little. Putting a hand on Ichigo's chest, she quickly stopped the boy, though not before groaning as that roaring train of pleasure stopped. "We want to ride you," she simply said.

Nodding, Ichigo pulled out of Runohana and got onto the rock, laying down next to her. Runohana purred seductively as she climbed on top of Ichigo, gently stroking it with her soft hand before straddling his lap. "Ohh…" she sighed as she felt Ichigo's manhood enter her once more. Putting her hands on Ichigo's chest to steady herself, Runohana began to raise her hips up and down, spearing herself with Ichigo's cock. Her ass was cupped by Ichigo's hands, who squeezed her juicy cheeks as she rode him faster, her black hair going wild. "Ichigo…you're so big! Our pussy's melting!" she screamed, her head fogging up as she treated Ichigo like her personal trampoline.

"You're so tight, Runohana!" Ichigo choked as he let go of her ass to palm her bouncy breasts. Runohana, unable to maintain the strengthen her arms anymore, collapsed on top of Ichigo's chest, her hips still moving as if possessed. Runohana looked into Ichigo's eyes and silenced his monas with a sloppy kiss, feeling that twofold sensation of pleasure overwhelm her. "Ichigo…" she moaned as they broke the kiss. "I'm gonna cum soon…."

Ichigo's hands reached for hers and held onto them as he kissed her forehead. "Me too!" he gasped as he began to match her bouncing with his own thrusts. "Let's cum together!"

"Yes…" Runohana slurred as she pressed her lips against Ichigo's as they both climaxed together. Runohana's mind blanked out as she came, her body lifted to the highest planes of ecstasy. Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he shot his load into the depths of Runohana's pussy. Their tongues sloppily danced together as they remained like that for several minutes, locked in the throes of pleasure.

Finally, the two came back down. Breaking the sloppy kiss, Runohana got off of Ichigo, sighing as her hole was emptied and sat down on the rock, panting. "Goodness," she sighed as she took deep breaths. "Having the fusion more cohesive makes our sense of touch feel even greater. It's almost overwhelming." Deciding that her fun was done and that she'd experimented enough, Runohana removed her earrings.

Ichigo sat up and handed Runohana her clothes before grabbing his. "So where'd you get your earrings?"

"Kisuke Urahara."

"What are the odds…." Ichigo shook his head, knowing that Kisuke had to have been involved in this.

"Hmm… it occurs to us, Ichigo. We're still stuck together until our energy runs out now that the earrings have been removed." She grabbed her zanpakuto's and drew Rukia's. "Why don't we test out the combat capabilities of Fusion?" Runohana flashed him a knowing smile. "Don't worry, if you get injured. We'll be more than happy to tend to your tired, weary, sexy body…." She drew Unohana's blade and crossed them.

"Dance: Minazuki Shirayuki!"

Ichigo paled as a in one hand emerged a curved Sode no Shirayuki, behind her emerged a frost-covered Minazuki.

"Now, let's begin…."

The End


End file.
